undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Choices I Make/Issue 10
This is issue 10 of The Choices I Make Issue 10 We pulled onto the parking terrain almost simultaniously with Ronin's group, as if it was scripted. We all hurried to the door. Yuri and Boris had to carry Job, and when we got to the door it was immediatly shut behind us by Jacob. We were now in the middle off a circle of people. It felt like everybody was looking at me, while they most likely were looking at Vincent and Job, cause of the bites. I saw Jeff immediatly run to his mother and Isabelle ran towards us and said some things softly to Job. The woman was worried about her husband of course, and we were on a race against the clock with solving this problem. I could see in some people their eyes, they wanted us to just kill Vincent and Job, be safe. But we couldn't just do that, we needed to try. Vincent started speaking, about his plan, I detected a certain tone of sadness in his voice. He wanted us to cut off the infected area. But before we could go through with this plan, we heard Louis call out: "Hey Vincent!" and off course Vincent turned to him to ask what he wanted, but before he could say anything, I saw, from the direction he just looked away from; Blake took the gun out of the front of his trousers, which seemed to go in slow-motion for me, and then seemed to rapidly, almost fast-forwarded, aimed it at Vincent's head and pulled the trigger. The asian man dropped to the ground, in one second it was over for him, he never even saw it coming. Blake stepped forward and aimed at Job, but before he could do anything, he was jumped by Sucio who savagely began beating the boy, and we all accepted it, hell, some even cheered it. In the background I saw Dwayne and Leeroy seemingly confronting Louis and saw them punch him a couple of times. As I turned around to Job, I saw a whole setup had been made, as if they didn't pay attention to what happened to Vincent at all. Over Job was sitting his children, who he just finished saying something to, likely a goodbye. And as they were guided away from their father by Fatima, who was looking lovely I must say, Osama whipped out his Belt, and held one hand on his trousers to keep them from sagging. He handed the belt to Isabelle, who tied off Job's leg. She set some markings on his leg with a sharpie and nodded at Betty, who just snatched the axe right outta my hands, without even one word. Meanwhile Heiner was heating up an iron with a blowtorch, most people walked away, as we all knew what was about to happen. After Isabelle kissed her husband on the forehead and put a piece of wood in his mouth, she got up, and almost immediatly Betty swung the axe into Job's leg. In about 3 chops it was off, and bloodspatters were all over me, Betty, Isabelle, Heiner and Osama, who was way to young to be involved in this by Isabelle, especially since his brother is dead, which he may or may not allready know. I walked away as Heiner, I guess, started searing the wound. Job was apparantly still awake and started screaming, everybody heard and the screams would still be in my head for a long time. Category:Uncategorized